familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Roberta Tubbs
Roberta Coretta Tubbs is the biological daughter of Donna Brown and the stepdaughter of Cleveland Brown. She is one of the main characters of The Cleveland Show and later a recurring character on Family Guy. Biography Roberta's first appearance in Family Guy was in the episode "The Splendid Source", where the guys visited Cleveland's house in Virginia. Roberta was at the dinner table with them. Roberta made her first post-The Cleveland Show appearance in the episode "He's Bla-ack!", where she and her family moved back into Quahog again. In the episode "He's Bla-ack!", she starts going to James Woods Regional High School and joins the popular clique with Connie D'amico. They spend their time getting into trouble and bullying Meg. She was making good friends with them, but when it was shown that they started making fun of Cleveland Jr., she stopped being friends with them and joined Meg's group of ugly girls and underwent bullying, herself. Later, Connie apologized for how she acted and claimed that none of the members of their friend circle have siblings, so they haven't thought up or established the unspoken "sibling rule" that popular cults at school have. She then joined their group of friends again and went back to being a bully to everyone, except Junior. It was also revealed that she, along with Rallo and Junior, could understand what Stewie says. In the episode "Turkey Guys", Roberta went along with her family to The Griffin House for their Thanksgiving dinner. In the episode "A Shot in the Dark", she, along with the rest of her family showed great concern for Junior being shot by Peter and shared the same belief that Peter was a racist, who wouldn't have done that if he was white. Peter also mistook her name for Latisha. In the episode "Saturated Fat Guy", Peter inquired whether Donna or Roberta was Cleveland's wife, claiming they were so similar and uninteresting, it was easy to get them confused. Cleveland admitted that even he got them mixed up. Later, Cleveland adressed his wife as Roberta, much to Roberta's shock, finally letting him remember which was which. Relationships Family *'Cleveland Brown' - Roberta resents Cleveland for marrying her mom. She does not obey any of his orders, nor does she respect his authority on account of the fact that he's not her real father. Despite constantly being cold and spiteful to Cleveland, Roberta has come around on occasion and become his friend. *'Donna Tubbs-Brown' - Roberta has more respect for her mom than she does, Cleveland on account of her being her actual mother. However, she still constantly ignores her orders and throws a fit, whenever Donna won't let her get her way. Roberta doesn't like Donna's rules and thinks she's being too strict and harsh. *'Cleveland Jr.' - Of all the members of her current immediate family, Junior is the only member who Roberta doesn't vehemently hate with a burning passion. Roberta holds no ill-will toward Junior since despite him not being her actual brother, he's never done anything to ruin her life or piss her off. Roberta is just a casual acquaintance and occasional friend to Junior. Roberta even goes as far as to help Junior when he's in need. *'Rallo Tubbs' - Roberta and Rallo have a sibling rivalry, where Rallo acts like an immature child and Roberta gets annoyed by him. However, he is her only biological sibling, so she tries to put her anger aside for him. The two of them have also kind of formed a bond together, both sharing the same hatred for Cleveland. Friends *'Connie D'amico' - When Roberta moved back into Quahog, she quickly became a member of the popular clique at James Woods Regional High School and became best friends with Connie. Both of them shared interests in stereotypical teenage girl bullshit and of course, the needlessly painful bullying of Meg Griffin. *'Gina Resedes' - Roberta is mutual friends with Gina, due to being friends with Connie. They don't really interact directly. They're just obligatory friends on account of them being in the same group together. *'Doug' - Roberta is currently dating Doug. He's her new boyfriend now that she lives in Quahog and can't see Federline anymore. Roberta knowingly hasn't broken up with Federline yet and the latter still believes them to be in a long distance relationship. However, Roberta doesn't care and still actively cheats on him with Doug anyway. *'Glenn Quagmire' - Quagmire finds Roberta to be sexually attractive, and so he hits on her at times. Roberta thinks that Quagmire is a good guy and thinks all of these disgisting comments about her are compliments, and so she sees him as a lover. She had sex with him when they first met and she even claimed that he was better than Federline. Given that Quagmire got married to Kimi soon after that, it's not likely that they're still dating, but given Quagmire and Kimi's loose rules about the sacredness or marriage, it's also possible that they still occasionally have sex. Enemies *'Meg Griffin' - Roberta sees herself as superior to Meg and feels the need to bully her, in order to fit in with her other more popular friends. Meg wants to be Roberta's friend, but she doesn't return love. Episode Appearances Note: Any episode prior to "He's Bla-ack!", Roberta was only a character on The Cleveland Show, and only made referential cameos on Family Guy. Her first appearance as a series regular was in the aforementioned episode. *The Splendid Source *Baby, You Knock Me Out (Indirectly Mentioned) *He's Bla-ack! (First appearance as an official character) *Death of a Mailman *A White for the Coloreds *Turkey Guys *Hot Pocket-Dial *Wacky Races *Junior Sized *Kimi Stupid Love (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Underage Peter *Dr. C and the Women *The Heartbreak Dog (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Peter's Sister (Non-Speaking) *The Peanut Butter Kid (Non-Speaking) *Inside Family Guy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *A Shot in the Dark *Kicking Arse *Roasted Guy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Take a Letter *Peter Pan *Chris Has Got a Date, Date, Date, Date, Date *Hot Shots (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Run, Chris, Run *Saturated Fat Guy (Cameo) *American Gigg-olo (Non-Speaking Cameo) *How the Griffin Stole Christmas (Non-Speaking) *Follow the Money (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Cash Meg Ousside *Don't Be a Dickens at Christmas (Non-Speaking) *The Peter Principal *Meg Girls *Married ... With Cancer (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Married ... Without Cancer (Non-Speaking Cameo) *No Giggity, No Doubt (Non-Speaking Cameo) Trivia *Roberta is named after her original father, Robert Tubbs, with her name being, what he considers to be the female equivalent of that name. *In The Cleveland Show, Roberta was a popular, but polite girl, who had respect for those less fortunate than her. However, in Family Guy, she went through inter-series character development and is now a stuck up bully who has joined the clique of Connie D'amico. *She and Cleveland Jr. are the only members of The Brown Family to have a Facebook and Twitter page. *In "Peter's Sister", it was revealed she was addicted to painkillers. *In the episode "A Shot in the Dark", Peter mistakes her name for Lakisha. *She is actually a 21+ year old actor playing the role of a 15-year-old, as seen in the Cleveland Show episode Cleveland Live!. This was further proven in the Family Guy episode, "Inside Family Guy", where she was seen out of character, celebrating her 25th birthday in the background. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Category:Brown Family Category:Tubbs Family Category:African-Americans Category:Dating Category:The Cleveland Show Category:James Woods Regional High School Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Spooner Street Neighbors Category:Stupid Characters Category:Sluts Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Stewie Understanders Category:Quagmire's Girls Category:Outside Characters Category:Perverts Category:Ravens Category:Bullies Category:Millennials Category:Bigots Category:Christians Category:Hot Characters Category:Drug Addicts Category:Adulterers